The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) technology has progressed rapidly in continued minimization of feature size and maximization of packing density. The minimization of feature size relies on the improvement in photolithography and its ability to print smaller features. For example, an alternating phase shifting mask can be used to print smaller features from a given imaging tool. The alternating phase shifting mask is usually accompanied by a second trim mask. However, double exposures and changing masks often result in higher manufacturing cost, lower manufacturing throughput, and more alignment issues.